The Silver Haired Link
by Muriai Kamari
Summary: After Link saved Termina From Majora, Mask of the Damned, Link went back to Hyrule... Or tried too... A Zelda.x.Link.x.OC Story, will Link stay with this new girl, or return to Zelda? Or will he even have a choice?
1. Fill it With Love

The Silver Haired Link  
By Kamari

Inspired by The Fierce Deity's Mask  
And the form Link takes  
When he wears it in  
Majora's Mask

_

* * *

After Link saved Termina  
From Majora, Mask of the Damned  
Link went back to Hyrule  
...Or tried too..._

* * *

Link rode Epona through the Lost Woods, retracing his steps back to Hyrule from is trip to Termina. But he wasn't completely focused on the path. Link was staring at his souvenir from his adventures: The Fierce Deity's Mask.

A Mask with as much demonic power as Majora had had, Link recalled his immense power whenever he wore it. For fear of misusing it, he only put it on against bosses like Oldolwa, Gyorg, Twinmold, and Majora.

Blinking, Link recalled just how easy it was to beat Majora, that all-powerful demonic mask, with the power of the fierce deity. It was easier than killing a group of Dinofos with the Great Fairy Sword. And seeing as how one hit with the Great Fairy Sword would kill a Dinofos instantly, that was really easy.

Epona stopped, and Link looked up. Something was rushing straight for them! He turned Epona, who was way ahead of him and ran like the wind back into Termina.

The whatever it was lunged for them whenever Epona jumped, so Epona used it as a way to double jump and cross the big pitfalls on the way.

Link looked behind them just in time to see whatever it was get caught in the stone doors in the basement of the Clock Tower, and stared at it till they were out of sight up the ramp.

Was that... a Garo Ninja?!

* * *

Link sighed with relief as he led Epona up to the doors that opened from the Clock Tower into South Clock Town.

"They wouldn't let you leave, would they?" a familiar voice asked.

Link turned, frowning.

"The Garo don't want that mask to leave, do they?" The Happy Mask Salesman cooed. "Such fuss over a mask, and they are not even Salesmen like me! Ohh Hoo Hoo..."

"Do you have any useful information, or are you just blabbering?" Link asked tersely. "Last time I spoke with you, you made me clean up your mess. And it was a doozy, let me tell you."

"Don't worry, child. I bear news." Link waited.

"The masks of this land," The Happy Mask Salesman began, "are seeped in happiness because of you. For that, I am most grateful. You would make a fine Happy Mask Salesman. But..." the salesman shook his head. "The mask you now carry... the Fierce Deity's Mask... It knows only rage. Rage and destruction, coupled with victory and a bloodlust that seems unquenchable."

Link looked at the mask in his hand.

"That one mask," said the salesmen "Worries the old nation of Ikana. That is why the Garos came for it. If you truly desire to take it with you..." The salesmen paused. "You must fill that mask with love!"

* * *

Link grumbled. "'Fill the mask with Love' he says. Well just how do I do that?!"

Link rode Epona up to Ikana, then hookshoted up to the castle. He went through a hole in the gate wall, then unblocked the way with his mirror shield before going through the doorway.

Ignoring the ReDeads, Link ran through the first room to the throne room.

On the throne sat a proud skeleton wearing a crown and a sword. On the left side (link's left) was a stubby fat skeleton with a shield and spear. On the right was a tall skinny skeleton with the same gear.

The skeleton on the throne leaned forward. "You who do not fear the dead, the dead thank you for closing the gates to the Stone Tower Temple. You once more bring light to this dark palace. What do you seek of me?"

Link bowed. "Igos du Ikana, King of Ikana, I have a question. What do you know," Link dug into his pockets, "about this mask?" Link held up the Fierce Deity's Mask.

Igos flinched. "That unholy thing?! That is what I asked the Garo's to eliminate. You hold it, you who do not fear the dead?" He shook his head. "You do not seem to fear anything… neither the dead, nor evil..."

Link put the mask away. "The Happy Mask Salesman said that if I 'Fill the Mask with Love', I could take it with me. What do you think?"

Igos stood up. "He who wears that mask gains powers unrivaled." Igos stopped in front of Link. "At least, they are unrivaled ever since the Majora was defeated."

Igos leaned down to level his eyes with Link's. "Now that it alone possesses such power, it is but a matter of time before it seeks to use that power for it's own ends. Such events could well lead to disaster; more so should it go to a foreign land. Do you still wish to take this away with you?"

Link nodded, a determined look in his eyes.

"Very well! I, Igos du Ikana, agree to these terms: If you fill this mask with Love, the Garos will not bother you should you choose to leave with it. But you may not leave beyond the lands of the Four Giants until then."

Igos went to sit back down. Link stepped forward a little. "Igos, can you tell me how to fill this mask with love? Do you know of any way, or if not, a way to find out?"

"You who do not fear the dead," Igos said, the lights dimming. "One who is neither dead nor living in this world is restless within the lands of the Four Giants. This being may be connected. But that is all I can tell you. Fair Well!"

The skeletons all vanished in a puff of green fire. Link went back to Clock Town...

* * *

"HIT ME!" Link slapped his hand on the counter of the Milk Bar Latte as he sat on a stool.

"Aren't you a little young to get drunk, sonny?" Asked the bartender.

"It's milk..." Link said, annoyed. "And I've had a rough day, so HIT ME."

The bartender shrugged. "Regular or Chateau?" He asked, his back to Link.

"Chateau. I need the heavy stuff."

When Link had gone through 2 bottles of Milk (there were 200 rupees apiece, so it was all he could afford) he got up and left for the inn. Link had rented a room, the Knife Sweet. It wasn't glamorous, and he could hear what was going on in Anju's room, but it was better then outside.

Link flopped on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, forlorn.

"Fill it with love," he breathed.

He was asleep in moments.

* * *

The cucco crowed at sunrise. Link shot out of bed. "SECOND DAY! ONLY 48 HOURS LEFT!" He shouted quickly, half asleep. "Where to next Tatl?" He hopped about, pulling his boots on.

The Dancing Twins burst into the room.

"What's wrong with you?!" Snapped the blue sister.

"We are trying to think!" The red sister growled.

Link blushed, rubbing his head. "Sorry, girls…"

The sisters nodded and slammed the door. Link breathed a sigh of relief. Then a thought came.

"I taught those girls Kamaro's Dance," Link muttered as he buckled his belt. "Kamaro was dead, but still restless. Maybe…" He grabbed his shield and dashed out of the room.

Link ran to the wall at the bottom of the stairs, then used the momentum to bounce back and towards the door.

"Where are you going?!" Anju called.

"Out! I'll be back late tonight!" Link called over his shoulder as he went out the door into the rain.

Thunder boomed as Link ran through the pouring rain, heedless of the guard at the gate. As soon as he was out, he followed the walls south to a large natural cover. Once out of the rain, he played Epona's Song. She came running.

"Now we wait," Link told her. He played his Ocarina again. As Link closed his eyes, the Song of Double Time echoed off the clouds and into the fast approaching night.

* * *

Epona whinnied. She could hear something. "That's right, Epona, we are going to see Kamaro!" He spurred her into a gallop to the north.

It wasn't long before Link could hear it too, the mysterious melody to which Kamaro always danced for the moon. But it was different this time. Now, now there was singing.

_Sweet, Sweet Memories (oh)  
__Cruel, Cruel Destinies (oh)  
__How I long to see you face__  
As you look my way__  
How I wish that you could see me  
What would I pay_

_Sweet, Sweet Fantasies (oh)  
Cruel Realities (oh)  
How I long to see you face  
As you hear my song  
How I dream to see you  
As your feet dance along_

Link dismounted near the Mushroom like rock Kamaro danced on. But tonight, Kamaro wasn't there! There was a girl, singing her heart out as she slowly paced back and forth.

The girl had to be about 16. She wore a long green dress with slits on each side from the knee down. Link could see her silver gray tights through them. Her shoes, which looked like boots at a distance, were more like leather padded socks with a boot sole sewed on. They flexed and stretched along with her calves, allowing free movement yet sturdy protection. Hanging at the V-neck of her dress was a small silver pendent depicting the Triforce. Her arms were covered in the same skintight silver gray as her legs, along with fingerless gauntlets and a silver armband. An ocarina hung from the leather loop belt at her waist.

Link had never seen the likes of this girl before.

The girl opened her eyes as she turned around. She froze, her misty blue eyes wide. Link slowly approached her.

"Hi," he began awkwardly. "I'm-"

The girl ran to him. She fell to her knees, giving him a tight embrace. He heard her whisper lovingly, "Link, oh Link… May I never wake from this dream!"

Link blinked a little. Then he heard her sigh. Her body fell limp at his feet.

"Um…" Link turned her over with his foot. Her head was bleeding! "Oh crap! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Now what do I do?!" Link tried to pick her up, but she was too heavy. He couldn't lift her an inch.

If he went for help, monsters would attack her. But if he stayed here with her, she would die of blood loss.

Link went through his masks, finally going with the Goron Mask. As a Goron, she was practically weightless to him. Patting Epona, Link brought the girl to the Stock Pot Inn.


	2. A Blessing or a Curse?

Anju ran out from behind the desk, reappearing in front of Link when he entered carrying the girl. "Mr. Goron Sir, what Happened?!"

"She, um… Was with this kid who found her." Link thought of a story that would buy him some time.

"He wasn't strong enough to carry her to um… town, so I um… volunteered."

Link started walking to the upstairs. Anju followed. "He said he had a room here and gave me the key before going to get some medicine from the Potion Shop in the Southern Swamp.

Laying her on the bed, Link turned to Anju. "Could you watch her until he comes back?"

"Oh of course! Here, give me the boy's key, I'll give it back when he gets here." Link wanted to argue, but gave her the key anyway.

* * *

The swamp hadn't changed a bit since his last visit. But Link was happy to see that the water wasn't poisonous like before he killed Odolwa. Link put on the Deku Mask and hopped across the water from one lily pad to another till he reached the dock. Then he changed back and ran to climb the latter to the Potion Shop…

But the potion shop was closed! Link found a sign hanging on the doorknob. It read, "Potion Shop: Closed! Staff On Vacation With The Beavers."

Link ran to Termina Field and called Epona. "Great Bay, Epona! Fast!!" Epona whinnied and galloped off to the West.

* * *

The sun was setting as Link ran through the tunnel leading to the waterfall. He took out his hookshot and clamped onto a tree on a high ledge. Going from ledge to ledge Link rose to the top. He was going to the Beavers.

Link found the Witches Koume and Kotake faster than he thought he would. They were floating on their broomsticks, talking to the beavers about empty bottles.

"We love empty bottles, don't we big brother?" The smaller of the two beavers said.  
"Yes, little brother. To us, empty bottles are a treasure!"

"Koume, don't we have some empty bottles we could give to the beavers?" Kotake asked.  
"Yes, we do Kotake!" Koume replied.  
"Should we give it to them, Koume?"  
"The were nice enough to let us stay here, Kotake…"  
"Then the Beavers get the empty bottles, Koume!"  
"Sure thing, Kotake! Hear, beaver." Koume gave the bigger beaver two empty bottles.

"You are very generous witches, aren't they little brother?" The bigger one said as he handed the smaller one one of the two bottles.  
"I'd say so, big brother!" The smaller one replied as he accepted the bottle.  
"Thank you very much!" The Beavers said in unison. Then, with their treasure, they swam away.

"KOTAKE! KOUME! OVER HERE!" Link called and waved at the witches. They flew over.

"It's the nice little boy who gave you medicine when the Skull Kid attacked you, Koume!"  
"Yes it is, Kotake! What do you think he wants?"  
"I don't know, Koume! Lets ask!"

"Ladies, please! I need some medicine for a hurt friend!" Link tried to say.

"He has a hurt friend Koume!"  
"That he does, Kotake!"  
"Should we give him medicine, Koume?"  
"We should go with him, Kotake."  
"Really, Koume?"  
"Yes, Kotake."  
"Why, Koume?"  
"To care for a patient, Kotake."  
"A patient! Oh, Koume! We could develop a new potion from such an endeavor!"  
"Right, Kotake! So will we go?"  
"Of course, Koume!"

Link smiled weekly. "Ok, ladies! Your patient is at the Stock Pot Inn…"

"Our patient is at the Stock Pot Inn, Koume!"  
"That's in town, Kotake!"  
"So our patient is in town, Koume…"  
"Right, Kotake!"  
"How will the boy get to town, Koume?"  
"He can ride with one of us, Kotake!"  
"Which, Koume?"  
"He can ride with me, Kotake!"  
"Ok, Koume."  
"Get on boy!"

Link wasn't sure if this was a blessing or a curse.


	3. Old Habits Die Hard

Koume opened the door and Kotake slipped in. They went up the stairs and around the corner of the Stock Pot Inn and burst into Link's room.

"Link! I-" Anju fell silent.

"It's a girl, Koume."  
"She knows Link, Kotake."  
"She isn't the sick one, Koume."  
"The sick one is on the bed, Kotake!"

Koume pointed at the girl on the bed.

"Her head is bleeding, Koume."  
"That isn't her problem, Kotake."  
"She is in severe shock, Koume."  
"She needs rest and attention, Kotake."  
"Shall we, Koume?"  
"Yes Kotake."

The sisters hovered on either side of the bed, their wands in hand. They prepared to cast a spell.

Link ran into the room. He saw the sisters throw light at the girl.

"Kee!" Went Kotake.  
"Kee!" Went Koume.

"No!" Went Link. He threw himself to shield the girl, but he was too late. The spells were cast and the girl was at the witches' mercy…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY?!" Kotake yelled.  
"DO YOU WANT US TO HEAL THIS GIRL OR NOT?!"

Link blushed, sitting on the floor. "Hee hee… Sorry, old reflex…"

The witches sniffed in turn, then resumed their focus on the girl.

"She had a shape shift recently, Koume!"  
"That took its toll on her body, Kotake!"  
"Was it intentional, Koume?"  
"Doesn't seem so, Kotake…"  
"Who is she, Koume?"  
"I don't know, Kotake…"  
"Huh?"  
"Huh?"

The girl twitched.

"She's fighting us, Koume!"  
"She thinks we are a threat, Kotake!"  
"Silly child, isn't she, Koume?"  
"Silly indeed, Kotake…"  
"Should we, Koume?"  
"If we are to finish, Kotake…"  
"Kee!"  
"Kee!"

The light from the witches bulged and pulsed, levitating her from the bed and surrounding her in an aura of red and blue light. She thrashed for a moment, her face frightened. Then a look of calm appeared and she lay limp in the witches' magical embrace.

"Now that she's asleep, Koume…"  
"We can finish, Kotake!"

The witches lay her back on the bed and resumed their healing magics. They seemed pleased with themselves. A black liquid began to condense above the girl. The witches stopped, finished. Kotake brought out an empty bottle and scooped the liquid into it.

"The stress put on the body…" (Kotake)  
"…Has been eased and…" (Koume)  
"…Now all that must be done…"  
"…Is to have her ingest…"  
"…This upon her awakening!"

Link held the bottle over his head as the witches left.

_**\\\ You Got The "Black Potion" ! ///**  
What the heck? It smells like something died in this liquid!!!  
Well, you don't have to drink it, just make sure that mystery girl does!_

"Um, Link?"

"Yes Anju?"

"What are you doing?"

Link blushed and put the Black Potion away. "Oops! Um… I guess old habits die hard!" He gave a sheepish grin.


	4. A Little Suspicious WTFH?

Link sat in a chair he pulled up to the bed (the back of the chair was facing the bed, and link was sitting in it backwards), staring at the girl. He couldn't get her reaction to him out of his mind.

_The girl opened her eyes as she turned around. She froze, her misty blue eyes wide. Link slowly approached her.  
"Hi," he began awkwardly. "I'm-"  
The girl ran to him. She fell to her knees, giving him a tight embrace. He heard her whisper lovingly, "Link, oh Link… May I never wake from this dream!"  
Link blinked a little. Then he heard her sigh. Her body fell limp at his feet._

'What did she mean? And how did she know my name?' Link closed his eyes. When he opened them…

"HOLY MOTHER OF-" The girl was sitting upright, her face mere inches from his. Link jumped back.

The girl giggled. "You always did scream at the slightest provocation!" She curled herself into a ball and tilted her head so she could look at him. "You're so silly, Link!"

Link blinked. "Wait, what did you mean by 'always'? I… don't know you… do I?"

The girl flinched, then smiled sadly. "No, no you don't. Forget about it… I'm Kamari."

Link smiled. "I'm Link. We are in Clock Town right now. This is the Stock Pot Inn."

Kamari moved to sit on the edge of the bed closest to Link. "Clock Town… Would you show me around? I'd love to see the Clock Tower!"

Link nodded. "Sure! But…" He pulled out he Black Potion. "First, you gotta drink this!"

Kamari took the bottle. "What is this?"

"When you fainted, I went for Koume and Kotake. They made this potion for you. You gotta drink it."

Kamari grimaced, then quickly swallowed it. "OH MY GOD! YUCK! Did something DIE in this potion?! I didn't expect it to be sweet or anything, but seriously!" Kamari handed the now empty bottle back to Link. "Here, you never know when this might come in handy!"

_**\\\ You Got An Empty Bottle! ///**  
Kudos! Now you can put useful stuff inside!_

Kamari started laughing. Link blushed. "Oops! Sorry, you must think I'm insane or something…"

Kamari's laughter died down. "Not- Not at all! I think it's- kinda- cute!"

Link blushed harder.

* * *

"Wow! This is amazing!" Kamari spun around, eyes wide. "Clocktown is so big and colorful! Its everything I imagined it to be!"

Link laughed. "Your funny, Kamari! Hay, lets go see the Great Fairy!"

Kamari stopped. "The Great Fairy? Sure!" She bounded up the slope by the tower, heading north.

Link paused, wondering how she knew the way, but then thought no more of it as he followed.

Link ran into Kamari. She stood staring at a red balloon. "Tingle Tingle Kooloo Limpah!" She called at the green clad man hanging from it.

The balloon popped and the green man fell to the ground. "Those are Tingle's magic words! Don't steel them!"

Kamari giggled. "Kooloo Limpa! Kooloo Limpa! Tingle Tingle Kooloo Limpa! I just love saying that!"

Tingle fumed.

Kamari laughed. "Sorry! Don't be mad, I just think its fun to say."

Tingle spun around. "Really?! Tingle likes it too! Tingle wants to be a fairy! Tingle will give you this, because fairies must be giving!"

Kamari got a silver rupee from Tingle, who then said "Tingle Tingle Kooloo Limpa!" And again floated up with his red balloon.

Kamari spun around. "Look, Link! I got a Silver Rupee! Isn't that cool! Here, you can have it!"

Link jumped for joy.

_**\\\ You Got A Silver Rupee! ///**  
You're ecstatic! Now you can spend it all on something  
really stupid and throw it away later… Wait, no!_

Kamari giggled again. "Well, Mr. Richie Rich, where is that Great Fairy?"

Link looked back at her. "Oh ya! Up there, see?" He pointed at a cave to his left. "Com'on!" He ran up the slope and into the cave. Kamari followed.


	5. Curiouser & Curiouser

Link led Kamari by the hand down the hallway. "The Great Fairy is in this fountain," he said, looking back at her from the corner of his eye. "She is really nice."

Kamari kept looking every which way. "This is so cool… I'm actually going with Link to really see the Great Fairy..! To really SEE her!" Kamari practically exploded with excitement.

Link stepped casually into the fountain. Kamari tentatively put her feet in the water. She gasped. "Wow! It's cold! The water is seeping through my socks! COLD!" She giggled a little.

The Great Fairy laughed into existence before them. Her three great red ponytails swayed in the air as she took a comfortable position on her cushion of air.

"Welcome, oh hero who was once cursed! What can I do for you?"

Link beamed up at her. "My new friend wanted to see you!" He tugged lightly on Kamari's hand. She stepped forward.

The great fairy blinked. "Oh child who sees but is not seen, what do you wish of me? Have you a request for yourself, instead of for your belovéd? Speak!"

Kamari gulped. "I want… To never leave…"

The Great Fairy smiled sadly. "This, my child, I could never do. My power lies only in my own world. As every time before, you will eventually leave this place. I cannot help you…"

Kamari visibly sank. Frowning, she closed her eyes, trying to quell conflicting emotions.

The fairy changed positions. "Don't be sad! There is one thing I can do. Your heart beats for my world. So shall this small fragment of my world lie within your heart." She raised her hands. "I bestow upon you the First Tear of Light – hereafter you shall be known as Kamari no Hyrule!"

A silvery light appeared between the Great Fairy's outstretched hands. A small orb of bright pure aurora-like light swam in the space between the Great Fairy and Kamari. It then swiveled to Kamari, circled her like a healing fairy, then presently vanished in a rainbow of shimmering sparkles.

Kamari's eyes grew wide. "But-"

The Great Fairy smiled. "You didn't think the Fairy Queen did not also guard the Light, did you?"

Understanding crossed Kamari's face. She nodded, smiling. Tears streamed down her face, which had grown pink. "…Thank… You…"

The Great Fairy winked, before laughing out of sight.

Link scratched his head, confused. "Um, Kamari? What just happened?"

Kamari whipped her face. "I… just got a very special gift… That's all…"

Link shook his head. "Yeah, I got that part. What I mean is, what was the meaning of it all? Why did the Great Fairy call you 'child who sees but is not seen'? What did she mean by 'a request for yourself, instead of for your belovéd'? She made it sound like you have been here before… Like you have seen her before…"

Link thought a moment. "In fact, a lot of things have not been adding up. You knew my name without me telling you. You said you have never been here before, but you knew which direction the Great Fairy was in. Then you quoted Tingle's magic words perfectly to him."

Kamari flinched, looking a little like a child caught in a lie. Link smiled. "I've solved too many puzzles to not notice this kind of thing." He turned his head a little.

"So, what is the story? Why did you lie to me?"

Kamari looked at her feet. "I didn't lie to you… I would never lie to you…"

Link faced her. "Com'on! I know something is fishy here, and I don't see any Zoras. What is the deal?"

Kamari sighed. "I have never been here, but I have been here. It is complicated. I have been… done… seen…" She turned away from him. "…Please, don't ask me to explain now… I promise, I'll tell you everything, but please, not now…"

Link grabbed her hand, Kamari turning to face him. "Promise?" He asked.

"Promise."

"OK! Hay, it is getting late, and your feet are wet. Let's go back to the inn. Then how about I give you a tour of Termina tomorrow?"

Kamari smiled. "I'd like that!"

They walked back together, had in hand under the darkening sky.

* * *

Link woke up first, stretching his arms up. He looked over at Kamari on the bed. She was hugging a pillow, curled around it in a semicircle just enough to get the lower part of the pillow between her knees.

Link debated with himself over whether to wake her up or let her sleep.

Kamari blinked her eyes open. She put her arm over her eyes, mumbling something sleepily. It sounded like "_ohiyorinkusama_" all jumbled together. He dismissed it as gibberish.

Kamari sat up, scratching her head. She froze, and then meticulously combed her hair with her fingers. She didn't stop until she was sure her hair was in some sort of order. Then she slid onto the floor.

"Good-morning, Kamari!" Link said pleasantly.

"`Mornin' Link," Kamari replied. She was still half-asleep.

"Kamari, where do you want to start?"

"Deku Palace. I wanna go on the boat ride, see the monkeys, and meet the Deku King…"

Link smiled. "That sounds like fun. How do you know about all that stuff?"

"You know…" Kamari stiffened. "Link, I promise I'll explain later. Please, not now?"

Link's smile widened. "I know! I'm just playing with you!"

Kamari smiled. "Alright. So, where to?"

"Southern Swamp."

Kamari straitened. "In that case, do you know where I can buy a pair of boots? Mine won't last in a swamp!" She giggled.

Link smiled. "Actually, I have an extra pair. They are adult size, so I can't wear them myself right now. You can borrow them!"

Kamari blushed. "THANK YOU!" She hugged him.

Link got out his Adult Boots. He watched as she put them on.

"They are a little big! Good thing I like big!" She beamed. "OK! I'm ready when you are!"

Link dashed for the door. Kamari looked quizzically at him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Aren't we going to use the-" Kamari stopped. "Never mind! I'm right behind you!" She ran behind him as they exited the inn through its second story door.

Link jumped off the roof and rolled harmlessly to the round.

"LINK!" Kamari yelled. "I can't make the jump! Give me a minute and I'll-" She turned around to go through the door again.

A booming voice called from the ground below. "Hay! If you jump, I'll catch you!" Kamari looked down. Goron Link looked up at her, arms out.

Kamari smiled. "Oh, are you sure?" Link nodded. "Thank you!" Kamari backed up a little, then cannonballed off the roof. A small scream came out of her.

Then Link was holding her.

She sat there (tense, waiting to smack into the cobblestone below, eyes scrunched shut) for a moment or two. Then she opened one eye and gazed up into Link's now beady ones.

It only took her a second to register who he was before she hugged his neck.

"Thank you so much…" she whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome," Link replied, letting her down gently.

Kamari took his hand, and led him out the gateway to Termina Field.

* * *

Link wasn't sure how to tell Kamari that HE was the Goron. He was about to attempt when…

"Link, are you going to take the Mask off, or are we going to walk south?" Kamari asked. It wasn't slyly, or sarcastically, she was sincerely wondering if it was one or the other.

Link was taken aback. "You- You know it is me?!" He asked, pointing to himself.

Kamari nodded. "You're still wearing your green hat. Plus, your wearing gauntlets, which normal Goron's don't do."

Link stared at her, a little amazed. Kamari smiled. "I've solved too many puzzles to not notice this kind of thing."

Link laughed, taking off the Goron's Mask. "I guess it was a little obvious if you look at it that way…" He said smiling. "I'll call Epona."

Link played Epona's song. Epona whinnied and came running. Link got on, then waited for Kamari to get up.

Kamari went toward Epona, but Epona moved away. Link frowned. "That is weird. Epona shouldn't mind you…"

Kamari giggled. "I think I know how to please her…"

Kamari started to sing.

_Epona  
Epona  
soba ni oide  
Futari de ireba  
sabishiku nan ka nai_

_Dakara  
Epona  
koko ni ite  
Omae dake o  
mamotte ageru_

_Koushite iru to  
omoi dasu  
Ano hi no yoake_

_Tsuki ga shizumi  
taiyou to  
Omae ga umareta_

_Epona  
Epona  
soba ni oide  
Futari de ireba  
kanashiku nan ka nai_

_Dakara  
Epona  
koko ni ite  
Watashi no uta o  
kiite ite ne_

_Koushite iru to  
omoi dasu  
Ano koro no koto_

_Omae no tame  
ni kaazan ga  
Tsukutta kono uta_

_Hmm hmm hmm…  
Hmm hmm hmm…  
Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm…  
Futari de ireba  
kanashiku nan ka nai_

_Hmm hmm hmm…  
Hmm hmm hmm…  
Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm…  
Wasurenai demo  
kono uta_

_Kono uta_

As Kamari's song ended, Epona pranced over to her. Kamari laughed as Epona nuzzled her nose against Kamari's face.

"I guess I did alright, huh? I don't know if I got all the words right, but Epona seems happy." She got on.

Link was too stunned to do anything for a few moments. He sat there, mouth agape, until Epona reared and broke his reverie. He set her in the right direction.

"Kamari, where did you learn that song?" He asked, stupefied.

Kamari blushed. "Well, I… That is to say, I… Picked it up somewhere or other…"

Link shook his head, laughing. "I know, you'll explain later, right? I'm excited already!"

Kamari laughed. She wrapped her arms around Link's waist as he urged Epona faster south.


	6. Surprise at the Southern Swamp

Epona went to graze by the bushes as Kamari and Link climbed up the ladder.

Kamari went up last, smiling and nodding as Link held the door open for her.

"Welcome! Come to ride in the boat, young-un's?" A great burly man with a rugged beard asked heartily from behind the counter to the left.

Link nodded. "Yup!" He walked over to the booth in the far right corner. "Two passengers, please," he asked the eyes and nose poking out from the darkness within the booth.

The nose and eyes went up, down, then returned to their original position. Link slipped the required rupees and led Kamari back outside.

Link jumped into the boat, then held his had to help Kamari. Kamari hopped onto the boat and sat down.

A bell rang from nowhere. "Welcome to the Boat Cruise! Please enjoy the swamp scenery to your heart's content!" The boat began to move.

Kamari gazed with eager eyes left and right. When they passed the jumping frog, she laughed in delight. She seemed to be expecting something when they passed through the tunnel that led toward the Deku Palace. Link almost thought she expected to see a big octork like before he saved the swamp. He smiled at that. "She'll tell me later. She promised," he thought to himself firmly.

The boat stopped. "Now arriving at Deku Palace. Will you disembark?" The voice asked. Kamari looked at Link hopefully. Link got the message.

"Yes." Link said, jumping off the boat. Kamari followed him. Link was half way to the gate when he stopped.

"Um… Kamari? The Deku Tribe might not let us in. Well… They will let ME in, but not you. Will you put on this mask for me?"

Kamari looked at the mask in his hand. "Ok!" Kamari piped. She snatched it.

Link nodded. "Now, I must warn you, that mask is magical. It will turn you in…to…" Kamari had already put it on.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" A little Deku girl screamed, falling over. "That feels WEIRD!" She prattled over to the water, and looked at her reflection. If she could have smiled, she would have. "What do you think, Link?" She asked, spinning.

As a Deku Scrub, Kamari was a little shorter than Link. She had hair green as grass, and glowing yellow eyes. She wore a green dress under a shall of silvery leaves. Link gapped.

"You- You look-" Link couldn't find the words. He wasn't sure what he thought. Kamari giggled.

"I guess I do look a little silly. Well, lets go!" She prattled through the gate. Link followed.

* * *

The first thing Kamari did was hop across the water. " 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6-AHH!!" Kamari fell into the water.

"KAMARI!" Link jumped in after her. The water wasn't deep (he could stand on the bottom without a problem) but it went above her Deku head. Kamari was thrashing in the water, trying to swim and failing. Link waded as fast as he could (she had hopped far). By the time he got to her, the thrashing had stopped. She lay on the ground, unnervingly still.

Link slapped on the Goron Mask, and quickly carried her over to the grass in front of the gate.

"Please- Don't die on me- Kamari…" Link panicked. He laid Kamari on her back, then tore the mask off and dashed for the palace. The guards ducked out of his way, seeing the expression on his face.

Link ran straight up to the Deku King. "There is a Deku Scrub who almost drowned! I don't know what to do!"

The Princess looked disturbed. "Butler! Please accompany Link to see this Deku Scrub."

The butler bowed. "Yes, Princess." He opened his parasol. Link ran back to Kamari without a moment's hesitation. The Butler was more than fast enough to follow after.

The Deku Butler knelt by Kamari's still form. He shook his head. "What a reckless stunt. What compelled this child to risk-" He stopped himself. Slowly, he pushed and banged on Kamari's chest. A little spout of water came out. Kamari seemed to cough (but bubbles came out – she was still a Deku).

"Li-Link?" She asked, sending out another bubble. Link stood on her other side. He looked a little mad.

"I was worried about you. NEVER do that AGAIN!" He growled in a whisper. Kamari nodded, then jumped up to hug his leg.

"I- I'm sorry… I… I…" She started to cry. Her little body convulsed as she buried her face in his hip.

Link's anger seemed to melt away. He put his hands on her head. "It's ok. Just don't scare me like that anymore, ok?" He asked, softly. Kamari looked up at him. She nodded.

The Deku Butler left them with a bow.

* * *

Kamari hopped about as they left the Deku Palace. Link laughed. Then he fell over, crying out.

"What?!" Kamari spun around, looking almost fierce.

The Deku Princess was on top of Link, a little dazed.

"Mr… Link… Please… Father… Give him… Give him back…" The Princess seemed to be crying.

Link looked startled.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE FATHER AWAY?! PLEASE! GIVE HIM BACK!!!" The Princess bawled, her beady eyes leaking.

Kamari went to help Link up. "I'm sorry, but Link didn't even touch the Deku King. Are you sure it was him?"

The Deku Princess nodded feebly. "He had his sword, and his hat, and everything… Who else could it be?" She got up, whipping her tears away. "But, it didn't act like him… He had an evil grin, and seemed darker…"

Kamari froze. "Which way did he go?!" She hissed.

I thought I saw him go toward the Temple, but only Deku Scrubs can get up there so I… I assumed I was mistaken…"

Kamari helped Link get to his feet. "Don't worry, Deku Princess. Link and I will find your father and bring him back."

The Deku Princess nodded. "Good luck." She left.

Kamari looked up at Link. "O.K, listen. You go up to Woodfall by climbing up the vines across the way. I'll go through the Deku Scrub's way via Deku Flowers. I'll meet you in front of Woodfall Temple." Kamari darted off.

Link watched until she was out of sight. He shook his head. "She'll explain later… She'll explain later…"

Link went to climb up the vines.

* * *

Kamari hopped across the water, making sure to get on a lily pad before the sixth landing. She stood on the flower on the nearby ledge, and spun. Kamari stayed in the flower for a moment, then shot up and out.

Kamari made her way from one Deku Flower to the next, moving steadily closer to the waterfall. Link was waiting for her at the gate to Woodfall. Kamari nodded to him, then raced through. Link followed.

* * *

Kamari was making her way, flower by flower, bridge by bridge, around to the tower that stood in front of where woodfall temple would appear. Link watched her go, marveling at her technique. She had obviously done this before.

Kamari presently fell on her face on the tower. Link looked away. "If she has done this before, why is it she doesn't know her Deku body all that well..?" Link shrugged. "She'll explain later."

Link was about to play the Song of Soaring to take him to the tower when a familiar tune echoed across the water.

^ ^ (A) (A)  
^ ^ (A)  
^ ^ (A) (A)  
v (A)

Link gapped. "Where did she learn that song?!?!?!" He was about to call out to her, but he was thrown back be the water. The temple was rising, sending great waves in every direction. Link held what little breath was left in his body, gripping the frame of the doorway for dear life.

The water slowly receded. Link sang to his knees, coughing up swamp water.

When he got to the Tower, Kamari was face down, the Deku Mask a few inches away from her human face. Her breathing was normal, but there was a bruise on her neck. Someone had knocked her out.


	7. The Woodfall Temple

Link tentatively shook Kamari's shoulder. "Hey… You o.k.?" He shook a little harder. "Hey, wake up!"

Kamari groaned. She pushed herself to her knees, holding her head with her right hand. She suddenly shot up, looking out over the tower's boundaries. Her whole body language screamed 'Frantic'.

"What's wrong?"

Kamari stopped. "I was right. It WAS him. He's behind this…" Kamari shuddered a little.

"Who?" Link asked, nervous.

Kamari turned to face him. "I, um… You'll see…" Kamari looked at the Temple. "We both can't get across. Link, could you go to the Great Fairy and ask her how I can go with you?"

Link gapped at her. "You are NOT going in that temple with me! It's too dangerous!"

"I am so going!" Kamari said stubbornly. "You aren't going to leave me behind and go exploring that temple without me! Who knows what's in there now?"

"That's why you can't go!"

"I have to go!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes I am! The only way I'll concede is if the Great Fairy can't get me across with you. Or, if she says it's to dangerous for me."

"Fine, but the only way I'll let you come is if the Great Fairy says it's safe enough. O.k., you wait right here. I'll be right back."

Link put on the Deku Mask, then hovered to the Great Fairy's Spring.

* * *

As Link came into the Fountain, the great fairy spun into existence before him. "Oh, strong young one! I am the Great Fairy of Power! What do you ask of me?"

"I want to know if there is a way for my friend to follow my into the Temple that will not put her in too much danger," Link replied.

The great fairy smiled. "Have her wear the Great Fairy's Mask. All will be made clear." She vanished.

* * *

Kamari giggled with delight. "I get to wear the Great Fairy's Mask?! Cool!" Link handed it to her.

As soon as the mask was on, a brilliant flash of Light was sent forth from it. Kamari screamed, her voice rising in pitch yet going down in tone. When the light dimmed, a little green fairy lay crumpled where Kamari once stood.

Link gingerly picked up the fairy. She looked up at him.

"Li-Link? When did you… Get so big?" Kamari asked, still dazed.

Link lowered his head. "I didn't get big. You got small. You turned into a Fairy."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Kamari shot up, hovering an inch above Link's hand. She looked down at herself. "I'm Tinker Bell!" She turned around in the air, examining her wings. "My wings are blue…" She floated down to land on Link's hand again. "So, how do I look?"

Link gapped at her. "You're-! You're-! Absolutely beau-"

Kamari kissed him on the cheek before flying to hide in his hat.

"-tiful…" Link rubbed his cheek. _'What is this feeling?'_ He asked himself. _'What does that kiss mean? And what do I do about it?'_ He clenched his fists. _'Damn, why is it girls are more complicated than monsters and dungeons put together?!'_

Link Put on the Deku Mask, and flew over to Woodfall Temple.

* * *

Kamari peaked out from under Link's hat. She looked down - a big mistake. "Holy shit! What the hell are-" She blinked, and looked again.

"...Dark Boes..." Kamari sleazed, growling low. She glared at the shifting black shapes as they slithered about the floor of the temple's first room, their glowing red eyes always on her and Link. She razzberried them - they continued to hiss.

"What are you doing up there?" Link asked when she rassberried.

"I'm greeting our hosts properly," Kamari replied as they landed. "I don't like Boes..." She rassberried again as the door opened.

Kamari gasped when she saw the next room. "Oh, no... The water... The flower..." She looked sorrowfully at the polluted water and the cold lamp on the folded in flower. "Could you light the lamp with a Fire Arrow? I think we need to go to the boss's room..."

Link looked up at her after taking off the Deku Mask. "You sure sound like you know your way around..."

Kamari flushed. "I'll explain-"

"Later? I know!" Link fired his arrow and hopped across to the next room.

* * *

Kamari watched as he expertly made his way up and around to the great doorway. She fluttered in front of his face before he could open the door. "Link," she began, taking off her mask and returning to normal. "Would you let me borrow the Great Fairy Sword?"

Link blinked at her. "What? Are you worried? As long as you're a fairy you should be safe..."

Kamari smiled. "Thats true, but I'm not worried about myself, so how is that going to help?" Link blinked at her. "Alright. Let me borrow the sword and I'll tell you some of my story when we come out... Deal?"

"Deal!" He brought out the Great Fairy sword. "Just don't hurt yourself, all right?" Kamari nodded. They went through the door together.

* * *

At first, nothing happened. Link looked left and right, but he couldn't see anything. Kamari immediately looked up. And she froze. Her eyes got wide.

"Rinku...Kage..."

Link froze. "Wh-what..?" He looked at her. Her eyes were still on the ceiling. Link got worried. "Kamari?!"

"SHADOW LINK!!!" Kamari screamed, pointing with her sword. Link followed it. He saw himself sitting in a niche high on the far wall, crouched like a cat and smiling like a wolf. His skin was pale as death, and his eyes were red. His black tunic seems to move in a nonexistent wind.

Shadow Link jumped down. He moved like lightning for Link. Link lunged. They collided with sparks. Kamari stayed back. She concentrated on the pattern of their attacks.

Shadow blocked Link's sword strike with his own, then smashed into Link with his shield. Link was sent backwards. Shadow used a jump strike, but Link rolled out of the way and got up. Link stabbed. Shadow blocked with his shield. Link backflipped, and Shadow mirrored. Then Link and Shadow got into a deadlock. One would push the other back for a moment, then the two would go back in place, an even match.

Kamari watched, feeling helpless. Then, suddenly, Shadow kicked, sending Link flying into the far wall. Shadow Link laughed, walking slowly over to him.

Kamari took the chance. Throwing her full weight into it, Kamari attacked Shadow Link. He had forgotten her. His sword and shield both came up, and were knocked clear across the room. He landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him. Kamari put her sword in position for the final blow. Shadow Link sat up, and looked at her. He was resigned to die.

Kamari looked back at him. She tightened her grip on the hilt, gulped, then tried to make herself deal the death blow. But her body wouldn't move. She looked away, but she still couldn't do it.

Finally, Kamari made her sword go forward, but it went clear to the right of Shadow Link's head, slicing off a few golden hairs from his head. She fell forward, kneeling into his body, and, with her right still holding the hilt of her sword, touched his cheek with her left hand.

"Link..." She breathed, her face only inches away from his. Her eyes closed. Shadow Link sat still, looking up at her in confusion. Then he reacted on the impulse to pull her closer.

* * *

Link sat up just in time to see Shadow Link disintegrate into tiny sparks of darkness, which swirled around Kamari before floating up and away.

Kamari was on the floor, leaning on her sword that was stuck in the wall. She looked so defeated that Link ran to her to help.

"Kamari! Kamari! What happened?!" Link shook her shoulders. She didn't even blink. "Kamari?! Kamari?!?!?!" He shook harder. Kamari slowly turned to face him.

"I-" she stood up, pulling the Great Fairy Sword out of the wall, all in one smooth motion. "I-" She closed her eyes. She didn't make another sound until she opened them again. "I'll tell you part of my story now..." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I came from far away...to find you..!"


	8. The Beach Side Interlude

Link reclined under the umbrella, still a little sore from his fight with Shadow Link. He looked up and watched Kamari play in the water, splashing about like a little kid. She saw him looking and waved.

Link smiled at the cheerful expression Kamari showed now. He liked it better than-

_Link sat up just in time to see Shadow Link disintegrate into tiny sparks of darkness, which swirled around Kamari before floating up and away._

Link shook his head. He had come here to forget about that. But the vivid memory wouldn't obey.

Kamari was on the floor, leaning on her sword that was stuck in the wall. She looked so defeated that Link ran to her to help.

Link gritted his teeth. He had very little experience where he couldn't do anything. Helplessness was foreign to him. He had always, ALWAYS had SOMETHING, no matter what the situation, that he could do. But not this time. This time someone else had saved HIM. And the worst part was, not only was he saved from a foe he had once before bested, but the person who saved him was traumatized, however briefly.

_"Kamari! Kamari! What happened?!" Link shook her shoulders. She didn't even blink. "Kamari?! Kamari?!?!?!" He shook harder. Kamari slowly turned to face him.  
"I-" she stood up, pulling the Great Fairy Sword out of the wall, all in one smooth motion. "I-" She closed her eyes. She didn't make another sound until she opened them again. "I'll tell you part of my story now..." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I came from far away...to find you..!"_

She had had to say something so... so... Complicating! To find him? He had come here searching for someone too, but he never expected to be sought for himself. It wasn't that he minded, it was just surprising. No one had ever gone to so much trouble for him before. Not even...

Thats when he remembered. "ZELDA! She must be going crazy, not hearing from me for so long!" He jumped up and ran for his horse.

Kamari ran too. "Link! What's wrong?!" She stumbled to a stop, dripping wet, beside him. "What's going on? Is something attaching?"

Link looked down at her. "I need to go back to- back home. I haven't told... a friend of mine what's been going on." He made to leave, but Kamari held his arm.

She looked troubled and hurt. "You're going back to Princess Zelda, aren't you?" She said, her tone making it apparent that it wasn't a question.

"You know about Zelda too?" He asked, surprised. "That simplifies things! Lets go see her together!"

Kamari let go of his arm and walked back toward the bay. "Now that you've said her name, she will be coming here..." She whispered, an almost sad ring to her voice.

Link was so puzzled and, for lack of a better word, FREAKED by Kamari's sudden change of character, that he didn't even try to hear what she was saying.

"Even- Even now..." Kamari said, taking a sharp breath. Link thought she sounded like she was about to cry.

But then she turned around, smiling a bright smile. "I know! Lets go to see the Gorons next!"

Link tried to follow what had happened, doing a replay in his head while Kamari mounted Epona behind him. But that seemed almost impossible to do when it came to her. He decided that a bit of mountain air would do them both some good.

What Kamari had said about Zelda coming to Termina had completely escaped his notice.


End file.
